Currently there are various ways of packaging liquid crystal panels. For example, there are those involving skin packing, those using injection molded boxes, and those employing blisters. There are two major types of liquid crystal panels usually referred to as cell type and open-cell type. Cell type liquid crystal panel has liquid crystal molecules sealed and sandwiched between two glass substrates whose appearance is no different from an ordinary thin glass. The open-cell type liquid crystal panel is a cell-type liquid crystal panel configured with various connectors for connecting signal sources. The open-cell type liquid crystal panel does not include components like backlight, frame, of a liquid crystal module (LCM). Usually, an open-cell type liquid crystal panel connects one or more PCB board through a flexible piece referred to as Chip on Film (COF). The COF is populated with circuits providing signal communications. The open-cell type liquid crystal panel is usually flatly placed in a support tray. The support tray positions the open-cell type liquid crystal panel from its circumference. For economical reason, usually multiple panels are stacked and placed altogether in the support tray, and the support tray provides spaces for the PCB boards and the liquid crystal panels. However, as the PCB boars are configured with electronic components of various heights and/or dimensions. When multiple PCB boards are stacked, the COFs are often damaged due to bending or warpage, thereby affecting the quality of the liquid crystal panels.